Millimeter-wave (mm-wave) energy can penetrate clothing, fog, clouds, and other obscurants. As such, mm-wave sensors can be used for important applications, such as concealed-object detection, surveillance from unmanned airborne vehicles (UAVs), and aircraft navigation and landing systems, among others. Additionally, mm-wave cameras can be used for biomedical applications such as through-bandage imaging of wounds, measurement of skin burns, and through-clothing measurement of skin temperature.
The drawings illustrate only example embodiments and are therefore not to be considered limiting of the scope described herein, as other equally effective embodiments are within the scope and spirit of this disclosure. The elements and features shown in the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, emphasis instead being placed upon clearly illustrating the principles of the embodiments. Additionally, certain dimensions may be exaggerated to help visually convey certain principles. In the drawings, similar reference numerals between figures designate like or corresponding, but not necessarily the same, elements.